


Good

by TheFoxInWhite



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxInWhite/pseuds/TheFoxInWhite
Summary: This is complete PWP, full smut, no story, no character reflection, just dirty porn to deal with my antsiness. Sub!Jason, Dom!Dick





	Good

His muscles flex, the thick cords in his biceps bulging beneath the skin, and the restraints have no give. He’s trapped, and it lifts goosebumps across his body. Warm hands slide along his chest, and Jason’s mouth falls open, a gasp. It’s a moan, when those fingers take the chain resting against his sweaty solar plexus and tugs. His pierced nipples, connected by that chain, pebble and hot pain coils. 

Dick laughs quietly, and his mouth touches the dip of Jason’s clavicle. “So good,” he whispers. “You’re so good for me, Jay.”

“Please.” Jason gasps, twists on Dick’s cock. Needs it. Needs it to move. He’s full and it’s not enough. 

“Ssshhh. Let me take care of you, Little Wing. I’ll take care of you. You feel good?”

Jason sobs weakly, looking up at Dick with damp eyes, his pupils blown wide, leaving his irises thin rings of blue green. “Yes. Dick, please I need-”

Another soft kiss, to his neck, over the possessive bite left at the curve. “I know. You’ve been so good. Holding out for me. You haven’t come once, such a good boy. I’m going to give you what you need. Stop thinking, Jay.”

The bed creaks, Dick shifts inside of Jason, glancing across his prostate. It’s hot and sharp as a knife and spears up through Jason. “Please! I can’t-!”

His nipples are twisted, pinched until they’re red and abused and Jason is crying out, dancing on Dick’s cock, fucking himself on it. Dick coos at him, licking a tear from Jason’s eye before it falls. “You can. Tell me you’re good, Little Wing.”

“Dick-”

Hands grab his ass, clawing nails down the skin and hauling him up. Dick slams in as deep as he can go and doesn’t move. “Say it,” he hisses.

“I-”

“Come on, Jay.”

“I- I’m good.” The words pull from him like ripping out embedded thorns, painful and bloody and the soothing relief rushes in beneath the throbbing. Jason sobs again, sweat shining at his hairline. He’s been like this for what feels like hours, dancing at the edge, Dick holding him there, refusing to push him over, not letting him pull back. 

Not letting him think. Keeping him from being in tight, suffocating control.

“Yes, you are.” Dick rewards him with a kiss. Then he pulls out, and Jason shrieks, desperate, manipulated and shoved on to his knees, face in the bed, arms crossed. Dick hauls him up by the ass, and slams in, no condom, wet and hard and Jason drools in to his pillow, mouth open and moaning. 

Dick fucks him. Dick fucks him like Jason is an object. Like his only job in the world is to get fucked, for someone else to hold him and make him cry and make him moan. Dick opens him open, pulls apart his inner workings and flays Jason, hot and vicious and gentle with his roughness. 

And Jason comes. He comes without being touched, spilling hard and wet on the bed, his head spinning, dizzy and perfect, and it doesn’t stop, it heats him from ears to toes. He tastes ozone, a little bit of blood, and his legs are shaking, they won’t keep him up, god Dick is still fucking him. 

“Perfect.” A hot mouth mouth touches the back of his neck. “So beautiful and perfect, Little Wing. Here.” There’s a pause, Jason is floating and Dick is helping him lay down, a pillow across the wet spot, Jason’s hips nestled in the softness, and then Dick is fucking him again. Jason whimpers, because like this Dick is deeper and Jason feels him in his gut, feels every solid inch of him, destroying, reclaiming, building, filling him up.

Mouth on his skin, Dick comes with Jason’s name licking his tongue, spilling deep and hot, filling Jason, filling his belly, and Jason’s limp cock twitches. He groans, hot and cold at the same time, unable to speak, barely seeing, all senses zeroed on the sensation of Dick nestled inside of him. 

Trembling fingers tucked hair back from Jason’s face, tender and possessive, and Dick kisses his temple. Jason breathes in his smell, their smell, feeling the world just vanish. He doesn’t care about it. About them, outside that dark, warm space he and Dick have carved out. 

All he cares about is Dick holding him like Jason is his perfect pretty thing.

Dick will pull out and Jason will be filled with his cum and it’ll drip down his legs when Dick picks him up and leads him to the bathroom and in the tub with Jason against Dick’s chest Dick will slip three fingers inside Jason’s sloppy hole and get him off again and Jason will only shake and sob against Dick.

For now, it’s just them and the bed, and Dick murmuring, “You’re mine, Little Wing.”


End file.
